pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Y.O.T.O/L.A fiesta
Shubidubi...da!!!(NOTA: Desde ahora reemplazará al tara...rara...rara...raa) (Llega Giovy con una taza de chocolate) Giovy: Demonios! Olvidé el Malvavisco!!! Alice: Me traes unos chochitos?? Giovy: Okey.... Stalin: Y a mi me traes un libro de la bibliteca!! Giovy: Está bien.... King: A mi me traes un yougurt de 14 kilates!! Giovy: Bueno.... Mandy: A mi una jirafa de Felpa!! Giovy: Bien ¬w¬ Julie: A mi unas donas!!!... Giovy: uhh...¬w¬ PC: Y a mi una memory card azul!!! Giovy:...... Saur: Y a mi... Giovy:(Se pone roja de la furia) QUE MI*RDA QUIERES???!!! Saur: OwO, no a mi no me traigas nada,..TwT.... Giovy: -.- Shubidubi...da!!! (Giovy cruza la calle y un auto la atropella) Soufflé:(Conduciendo el auto)... Julie: Souflé! Mataste a Giovy!!! Soufflé:(Saca un pedazo de carne y se la lanza a la cara de Julie) Julie: Quitenmelo!!!! Quitenmelo!! King:(Haciendo un baile con el paraguas de Alice) Alice: O.O deja mi paraguas ahí!!! Giovy y Stain: Odiamos a Avril Lavigne!!! Alice: =O (Aparece Avril Lavigne) Avril: Desde ahora cantaré musica electronica!!! Alice: =O Paris: Y yo la haré los coros!! jiji... Alice: =O Alan:(Aparece desnudo) Alice, te amo!! Alice:(Se arrodilla y grita dramaticamente) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (Alice se despierta) Julie: Alice, estás bien, te desmayaste cuando dije que gaga nos invitaba a su fiesta Alice: Que horrible pesadilla, estaba Alan TwT Julie: =O, Descuida, es solo un sueño! ALan está en la carcel pudriendose!! Alice: Si, eso me consuela, pero que sucedio?? Julie: ewe... Flashback Julie:(Llega con una carta en las manos) Stalin: A leerla!! Hola queridos miembros de Kyoto Mote, están cordialmente invitados a mi fiesta de famosos, habrá comida dañada, bailes improvisados, conejos drogadictos hechos de chocolate y yo haré playback cantaré mi nueva cancion Alejandro, no faltes Posdata: Traigan un Souffle de preferencia de Cangrejo Alice: (Se desmaya) FIn de Flashback '' '''Alice:' Iremos?? Julie: Si.. PC: Si.. Stalin: Si... Mandy: Claro!! King: Of Course!! Saur: Gatito Malo! Digo SI!! Giovy: Si! ewe Souffle... Alice: Pues yo no!! nunca iré a una fiesta de Gaga!!(Se va corriendo) Todos: =O Shubidubi da!! Mandy:(entra al cuarto de Alice) Alice: Que haces aqui?? Mandy: Yo no estoy aqui, o si lo estoy..??? Alice: Si lo estás uwu Mandy: Creo que te voy a convencer con esto... Alice: No lo creo... Mandy: Y que tal si....? Alice: Tampoco Mandy: Ah, y si....? Alice: Esa es peor que las anteriores Mandy: TwT, Me rindo!!! (Mandy se va corriendo como loquita) Julie:(Llorando) Souffle:.... Julie: Ay Souffle! tu eres el unico que me entiende!! Souffle:.... Julie: Es que...mira!!!! BLOG DE MANDY: En noticias relacionadas, todo el mundo habla de la gran fiesta de Lady Gaga, si no me creen preguntenle a otros blogs ¬w¬, y yo como miembra de Kyoto Motel he sido invitada estoy muy feliz, pero creo que no podremos ir ToT, mas que yo quería ver a Paris Hilton con su nueva colección de disfraces ToT, en noticias relacionadas, Alan el miembro de Kyoto Motel sigue en la carcel por suerte eso no daña la reputacion de la banda ewe, me despido mis queridos bloggeros Julie: TwT Souffle:.... Julie: Exacto! no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor! ToT Shubidubi da!!! Alice:(Viendo la television) Reportera Hanky: Oh, y aquí está Avril Lavigne y su ex-guitarrista Evan Taubenfeld Alice: OwO Reportera Hanky: Que hace una chica soltera como tu acompañada de semejante pedazo de tío ex-guitarrista??? Avril: Oh, estamos yendo a la fiesta de Lady Gaga, ya que fuimos invitados Reportera Hanky: ewe, al parecer todos van a esta fiesta Alice: (Apaga el televisor y coge su abrigo) (En la sala kyoto) Alice: (llega corriendo y golpea a Alan) OwO, un momento...si alan no está, a quien goolpeé?? Saur:(Inconsciente) Alice: Bueno, lo arrastran en el camino, ewe Julie: Camino a donde?? Alice: A la fiesta de Gaga *o* Stalin: Creí que no ibas a ir... Alice: Lo sé, pero estará Evan *o*, así que muevan su trasero o se los muevo!!! King:(Bailando eroticamente) Todos: OwO Alice: No me refería a eso, y no vomito porque vamos a llegar tarde!! (Se suben a la limo) Alice: Evan, ahí voy!!! Shubidubi da!!! (En la alfombra roja) (Llega Nicole Kidman con su Col) Reportera Hanky: Miren!! ahi llega Nicole Kidman vestida con...OwO, si casi no trae nada, por poco y vienes desnuda muchachita!¬w¬ Nicole: Hola, Soy Nicole Kidman, y esta es MiCol Kidman, ewe, (Sonrisa Barbie) Col:.... Reportera Hanky: ¬w¬ Par de Fresas!!! (Llega Paris Hilton con su Fresa) Reportera Hanky: Hablando de mulas ahí viene la burra!! Paris: Ay, no tengo tiempo de novatas reporteras fuera de mi camino!! Fresa:..... Reportera Hanky: U.U, si llega alguien mas juro que... (Llega Julie con su Souffle) Reportera Hanky: Renuncio!!(Se va) Julie: ewe, yo no necesito presentación... Souffle:... (Los de Kyoto entran a la mansion Gaga y está llena de famosos) Alice: Evan!!! Donde está Evan??!! *o* Josh Farro: Alice!! cuanto tiempo!!!! Alice: Quitate!!Quiero a Evan!!! Josh Farro:(Rincon emo) Giovi: Wow, hay tanta gente aqui!! Vamos Mandy hagamos de las nuestras!! Mandy: Ok Bon Giovi! Shubidubi da!!!!!! (Llegan Avril y Evan) Alice: *o* (Camara Lenta) Alice:(Corre hacia Avril) Avril: :D, (Abre los brazos para recibir a su fan) Alice: (Empuja a Avril y Abraza a Evan) Evan: OwO (Fin de Camara Lenta) Avril:(Rincon emo) Alice: Evan, Estoy babeando por ti!! Marry me!!!! Evan: OwO, esto es incomodo!... Alice: *o* Shubidubi da!!! Stalin: Hay tantos famosos aqui!! (Llegan los Jonas Brothers y Demi Lovato) Stalin: O.O Ahí está Demi! Le voy a pedir un autografo!!! (Stalin se va corriendo) Mandy: Giovi mira! Ahí están los Jonas!! Giovi: *o* Nick:(Se acerca a Giovi) Hola Linda! *o* Joe:(Se acerca a Mandy) Hola Linda! *o* Kevin:(Se acerca a King) Hola Lindo! *o* Giovi:(Nerviosa) OMG!!! Mandy:(Nerviosa) ewe, este día será genial! King:(Golpea a Kevin con un Sartén) Alejate de mi, Metrosexual!! Mientras tanto... Saur:(Inconsciente en el auto) Evan: Así que...No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te bese?? Alice: No!! *o* (Alice y Evan se acercan) Alice: Espera!! voy a hacer esto mas emocionante! ewe Evan: OwO''(miedo)'' Alice:(Saca un pan gigante) Evan: Que haremos con eso??(cejitas perver) Alice: Evan!! O//O, Solo haremos esto... (Alice y Evan se comen el pan como los dos chicos en el video de Girlfriend) (Llega Avril vestida de emo) Avril: OwO (Les quita el pan y lo tira a la basura) Alice: Que haces??? TwT Avril: Defendiendo lo que es mío!!! Alice: Pues...Tuviste tu tiro con Evan y lo desaprovechaste, y ahora es mio!!!!! muajajajaja Avril: No me refería a Evan, me refería al pan x3 Alice: Ah ok...x33 Avril: De hecho, Les recomiendo usar una salchicha o un espaguetti! demoran menos!!adios ewe Alice: Ay esa Avril, que haríamos sin ella?? Evan:(Se queda mirando a Avril) Alice: >X(, EVAN!! Que estás viendo???!!!! Evan: Nada amorcito D: Alice: ¬o¬ Shubidubi da!!! Nick:(Saca la guitarra) Giovi, te compuse una cancion!! Giovi: OwO, que inesperado!! CANTALA!! x3 Cancion de Nick: I'm... Fin de la cancion de Nick: Giovi: OwO, por que tan corta?? Nick: Aún no la termino!! Joe: ¬o¬, Nick!! Por que te juntas con personas que no conoces?? Nick: Porque la amo! *o* Giovi: OwO, Y por cierto, no soy desconocida!!! Nick: Así es... Joe: Ah si?? Como se llama?? Giovi: El se llama Nick!! :D Joe: No me refería a...pero ya que!! Ella no es para tí!! Kevin: Lo que dice Joe es cierto, aquí tenemos la candidata perfecta para ti!! (Llega la violacaballos selena gomez) Selena: Ya llegué!!! Nick:(Mirando a todos lados) Donde está la tal "candidata"?? Selena: U.U Joe y Kevin:(Mirando a todos lados) Creo que no va a llegar! Selena: Hola!! Estoy aqui!!! Giovi: (Mirando a todos lados) No!! No la encuentro!! Selena: Y QUE MI*RDA SOY YO? UNA PINTURA EN LA PARED??? Joe: No!! No está aqui!! Nick: Bueno, y tu punto es...?? Joe: Alejate de esta rockera!!! Te va a hacer daño!! ¬o¬ Kevin: Y cuidado con comerte las uñas que te quedan mal muchacho!! Nick: ._. Giovi: No importa Nick, soy libre de azucar! :D Nick: ewe Selena: (Hechandose confeti) Hola! Alguien notó que ya llegué??? Crii Criii Criii Shubidubi...da!! Miley: (Bailando con Kesha) Kesha:(Con su voz de drogada) Así que el me dijo, eres una Slut, y de ahí nació mi nombre!! Demi: Miley que estás haciendo?? Miley: =O, Es que Kesha me está dando consejos para mis videos Kesha: Que tal este?.. Te levantas te maquillas, te subes al auto y vas a la fiesta!! Miley: Que idea tan genial...y original!!*o* Kesha: Si...original...(Esconde el libro que dice: Ideas para ser robadas) Demi: Voy a ver que está haciendo Avril! ewe''(Se va)'' Stalin:(Llega agitado) Demi!! Dame Tu autografo!!! Crii Crii Crii Stalin: TwT Miley: Oh mai gash, eres Stalin, el bajista de Kyoto Motel!! Stalin: ewe, ese mismo!! Tu debes ser...Taylor Momsen!! Miley: No U.U, soy Miley Cyrus!! Stalin: Ah..es que se visten tan igual!! Kesha:(bailando como zorra en la mitad del escenario) Miley y Stalin OwO Miley: Oh mai gash, miren. un loco persiguiendo a mi lindo nicky!! *o* (Aparece King persiguiendo a Nick con una escopeta) Stalin: No es un loco! Es King!!! Miley: Pues que lo suelte o se las verá conmigo!!! >xO (Aparece Liam Hemsworth) Liam: Que estás diciendo??? ¬o¬ Miley: eh..jeje, dije que ni se atreva a tocar a mi Liamcito bonito chikito!!!(Usa una silla para quedar a la misma altura que el) Liam: ewe Stalin: Eso me recuerda a que tengo que detener a King antes de que mate a alguien!! Shubidubi da!! Julie:(caminando con su Souffle) Paris:(caminando con su Fresa) (Julie y Paris se chocan) Julie: Mira por donde caminas!! TwT Paris: Nunca!! tengo encargados que lo hacen por mi!¬w¬ Fresa:.... Julie: Fresa Mal hablada!! con esa boca haces la mermelada?!! Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: ewe Souffle:.... Paris: OwO Fresa:.... Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Loca!!!¬w¬ Paris: OwO, TU SOUFFLE ME INSULTO!!!! Julie: Ya callate!!!¬w¬ Paris: POLICIA POLICIA, UNA INEPTA!!!!! Julie: OwO (Llega la Policia) Julie: OwO Policia: Señorita esta detenida!!! Souffle:... Policia: OwO, SOuffle, eres tu??? Souffle:... Policia: Detenido!!! Souffle: TwT Perro de Policia: (Oliendo a Paris) Paris: Quitate!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: OwO, daffy que estas haciendo?? Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Policia: Dices que hay droga aqui?? Todos: OwO Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: ehm..jeje, bueno, creo que me voy! Policia: Un momento jovencita!!! Perro: Wof Wof Wof Wof!!!!(x3) Paris: =O (El policia saca droga del bolso de Paris) Policia: Que es esto? Paris: El bolso no es mio!! Policia: Y lo que hay dentro? Paris: Eso es mio :D Julie: U.U Policia: Detenida!!! Paris: TwT Otra vez??? Policia: Asi es!! Paris: Fresa!! Defiendeme!! Fresa:(Huye lo mas rapido que puede) Paris: TwT Policia: (Se llevan a Paris a la carcel) Mientras tanto.. King: (saca una banana y golpea a Nick) Nick: =0 Giovi: Nooooooo!!!!!!(Se lanza hacia King) (Giovi encima de King) King: Mi sueno hecho realidad!!! ewe Giovi: Que dijiste?? King: Nada!! D: Nick:(Abraza a Giovi) Me quería hacer dano!! TwT Giovi:(Consolandolo) Por que lo golpeaste con una banana??? King: ewe, no fueron por celos..!!! Giovi: OMG fueron celos!!! King: -.- Shubidubida!! (Alice y Evan sentados juntitos y a pocos centimetros Avril construyendo un castillo de conejitos de chocolate) Alice: Asi que...TE GUSTAN LOS CHOCHITOS?? Evan: ME ENCANTAN!!! Avril: Okey, pero...NO GRITEN QUE HAY GENTE QUE TRATA DE HACER UN CASTILLO DE CONEJITOS DE CHOCOLATE!!! (Se derrumba el castillo) Avril: Porque a mi??? TwT Demi: Hola Avril que haces?? Avril: Demi!! Cuanto tiempo, no te veia desde el Burning Up Tour!! Demi: De hecho, fue desde que grabamos el ano pasado, pero nadie se entero! x3 Avril: Si, es cierto por eso hay que susurrar!! Demi: QUE DIJISTE??!!! Avril: QUE HAY QUE SUSURRAR!!!! Demi: Aah ok, x3 Alice: Oh my Gash, Demi Lovato!! Demi: Si, llegue como hace 30 segundos!! Alice: Es que estaba ocupada con mi Evan!(Evan y Alice frotan sus narices) Avril y Demi: OwO Avril: Mira! Ahi viene la robacanciones!! Miranda: HOLA A TODOS!!!(hechandose confeti) Selena: ewe, alguien me esta robando las ideas!! Crii Crii Crii Miranda: Avril querida!!!Demi queridaa!!!! Demi y Avril: Miranda Jodidaaa querida!!!! Selena: Yo tambien estoy aqui! :D Crii Crii Crii Miranda:'Avril querida!!!Demi queridaa!!!! ''(Les pellizca los cachetes) '''Avril y Demi: Asco!! Selena: porque nadie me presta atencion??? Crii Crii Crii (Se oye un jarron rompiendose) Todos:' '''OwO '''Demi: '''Oh Miley de nuevo!!! esperen, ya vuelvo!!(Coge una escopeta y va donde Miley)'' Alice: Evan!! *o* Evan: Alice! *o* (Llega Stalin corriendo) Stalin: Demi Demi!!! tu autogra.... Crii Crii Crii Stalin: TwT se escapo denuevo!! Alice: Jodete, estaba aqui hace 3 segundos!! Avril: ewe, es cierto!! Stalin: OMG Avril Lavigne!! Un autografo!! (Saca su libro de autografos) Avril: Ya no hay espacio para firmar!! TwT Stalin: =P Avril: ewe, aqui hay un lugarcito!!(Acerca la pluma al papel) Stalin: noooo!!! ese espacio esta reservado para Demi!!! grrrrrr... Avril: OwO''(Se aleja)'' Miranda: Yo tambien estoy aqui!! Stalin: Oh miren!! es la pequena Megan!! Miranda: No soy Megan!! Stalin: Carly? Miranda: nouuuu!! Stalin: me rindo.... Selena: Yo tambien estoy aqui!!(hechandose confeti) Crii Crii Crii Shubidubi da!!! Saur: (Se Despierta y entra a la mansion Gaga) Guardia: Lo siento no puede pasar!!! Saur: Que?! Por que?!! Guardia: No esta invitado!! Saur: OwO, pero...yo soy el guitarrista de Kyoto Motel!! Si estoy invitado!! Guardia: Lo siento pero no consta en la lista!! Saur: Que lista?? Guardia: La lista de invitados! Saur: Donde esta esa lista?? Guardia: Casualmente la perdi, pero se que no consta en ella!! Saur: TwT Shubidubi da!!! Demi: Miley que hiciste?? Miley: Te juro que el jarron se cayo solito!!! Demi: si claro!! ¬w¬ Representante: Es jarron era muy caro! tendra que pagarlo!! Miley: OwO Cuanto es?? Representante: Mas o menos lo que usted gana en 20 anos!! Miley: OwO, sabe que?? hable con mi mano!!(Le muestra la mano) Representante: (Le roba la cartera de la mano) Miley: OwO, TwT Porque???/ Kesha: Eso te pasa por no hacer lo que te dije!! Miley: Tu callate drogada!!(Le patea en el trasero) Demi: Miley!!¬w¬ Miley: ewe Demi: Si vuelves a romper algo te encerrare en tu casa y te obligare a comer gelatina! Miley: noooo!!!! gelatina noooooo!!!!!TwT Selena: Miren quien llego!!!(hechandose confeti) Crii Crii Crii Miley: UN MONSTRUO!!!! Selena: hasta que alfin....\ Demi: a quien te refieres?? Miley: me refiero al mounstro de la fama!! LADY GAGA!!! (Aparece Lady gaga en el escenario) Gaga haciendo playback cantando: Oh (oh, oh, oh) Oh (oh, oh, oh) She's got both hands In her pocket And she wont look at you Won't look at you She hides through love A super seal She got a halo around her finger Around you You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta﻿ choose Nothing to loose (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro She's not broken She's just a baby But, her boyfriend's like a dad Just like a dad Draw those flames that burn before him Now he's gonna find a fight Gonna fool the dad (Pre-chorus) You know that I love you boy Hot like Mexico, rejoice At this point I gotta﻿ choose Nothing to loose (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Don't bother me Don't bother me, Alejandro Don't call my name Don't call my name, bye Fernando I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Alejandro Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch, Fernando (Chorus) Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Alejandro Alejandro Ale-Ale-jandro Ale-Ale-jandro Don't call my name (Alejandro) Don't call my name (Alejandro), Alejandro I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro) I'm not your babe (Ale-Ale-jandro), Fernando Don't wanna kiss (Alejandro) Don't wanna touch (Alejandro) Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro) Don't call my name (Ale-Ale-jandro), Roberto Shubidubi da!! Mandy:(Se choca con Joe) Joe: Mira por donde caminas rockera drogada!!*0* Mandy: OwO, (Se acerca) Joe: (Se aleja)